The present invention relates to a flowerpot, and more particularly to a flowerpot having a water reservoir for storing water.
Generally, plants are directly planted within the flowerpots which have no water reservoirs so that the planters have to sprinkle water almost everyday in order to keep the plants alive. On the contrary, when excessive water is poured into and stored in the flowerpots, the plants may also die because the root portions of the plants will be immersed in water.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional flowerpots.